


Creaking bed...

by deeblink



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeblink/pseuds/deeblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories about the beds that Gil and Nick sleep in when they're visiting with family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creaking bed...

Creaking bed

Nick loved visiting with Gil’s Mom.

Of course he loved his own family and his visits there, but with Gil’s Mom it was always so quiet and peaceful.

When they went to Dallas it was hectic and noisy all the time, family would drop in and would vie for their voice to be heard above all the others. Everyone wanted to spend time with their little brother! God, how he hated being the youngest and having all those sisters; no wonder he was gay. 

His first memories were of being babied by the twins, who were six years older than him; they evidently believed he was their baby to be played with and he was so much more interactive than a doll.

Of course this stopped the moment he filled his diaper, or later on when he wanted his potty and because they couldn’t be bothered to take him home his would fill his pants and go home in disgrace. 

It was a long time ago and wouldn’t be that bad now except that thirty five years later they still insisted on telling everyone – Gil – what had happened. And not only that but with a great deal of glee.

In truth, Gil was mortified that Nick’s sisters where so horrible to Nick, and Gil was always extra attentive when they disclosed some other sordid detail. Of course, Nick conveniently forgot to tell Gil what a little monster he’d become under the girls’ diligent grooming. 

This culminated in him cutting off one of Melissa’s pigtails when he was five.

He got into serious trouble for that, and he always thought it was strange Melissa never mentioned it, but he certainly wasn't going to bring up the subject. Although, in retrospect, it could have been that she realised it was payback for all the tricks that she did and blamed on him. The bullfrog in Momma and Daddy’s bed. The horses being released from the paddock and the cows herded into the garden; to name but a few! 

Of course she could have just blocked it out, because there was no doubt she’d been severely traumatised by the event. She was the only Stokes’ girl with short hair, since the other side had to be cut off too! 

And then there were the sleeping arrangements. Gil would sleep in Nick’s old room and Nick would take the guest bedroom. But after they had their Civil Partnership ceremony, Nick asked that he be treated the same as everyone else and be able to sleep with his partner in the same bed.

The Judge was not that happy about it, but couldn’t deny them the right when it was afforded to all the other Stokes’ and he did love his homosexual son. Of course, he wished he wasn’t homosexual, but…

However, when Nick said ‘sleep with Gil’, that is exactly what they did. Maybe a quick kiss, maybe a cuddle, but NOTHING else. Hell, he was only two rooms up from his Momma and Daddy and if they heard even the bed creak, Nick would have to change his name, have plastic surgery and move to Outer Mongolia, at the very least.

Gil was amused that Nick had actually told his father, very seriously, that they should be allowed to sleep together, but then forbade Gil to do anything but sleep together. He was adamant and unmoveable. No hanky-panky at the family ranch and that was final.

Luckily for both of them the longest stay had only been three nights and they often went for three nights without sex, but when Gil couldn’t do it he was itching to do it. On one occasion they’d had actually booked into a seedy motel outside of town for a couple of hours. It was great sex. But there wasn’t one person at the ranch who didn’t know what they’d been up to, including the dog, which’d stared at Nick with big brown eyes, devastated that he’d been unfaithful to her. 

And Nick had spent the evening with a rosy blush on his cheeks and a metaphorical sign around his neck saying, ‘YES, I've been fucked!’

So after all the rambunctiousness that was the Stokes’ household in Dallas, the Grissom household in San Diego was a haven of peace and tranquillity.

Mrs Grissom had been totally deaf since she was a young child. She could and would speak, especially to Nick to make him welcome, but mostly she read lips and signed to Gil, who would speak and sign back. Nick was taking ASL lessons and was getting better.

So not only was there little speech, there was hardly any TV and when it was on, it was on mute and the closed captions delivered the speech. There was no radio and no music, no sounds at all, except what filtered in from outside. Gil was always quietly spoken; Nick didn’t have to, but he always felt more comfortable if he, too, talked quietly.

But Nick loved it, he loved the quietness.

However, what he loved most was that ever since they’d been a couple visiting Mrs Grissom she’d insisted they sleep in Gil's old room together and after their first visit had bought a double bed for them.

Gil had no qualms at all about sex under his mother’s roof; if he wanted it and Nick wanted it, they did it. If Nick wanted it and Gil wanted it, they did it. If Gil wanted it and Nick didn’t, he’d soon come around and they did it. If Nick wanted and Gil didn’t, then they usually didn’t do it; not immediately anyway. Gil was (slightly) more stubborn than Nick. 

So Nick enjoyed the quiet time with Mrs Grissom and loved to hear her reminiscing about Gil’s early days. Gil was always studious, always did more homework than he needed to and always came top of his class. Of course, there was the downside, the dead dog he autopsied on the kitchen table. The dead cat he cried over because she wouldn’t let him put it in the fridge to stop it smelling. 

The romance was there too, when he wanted his grandmother’s wedding ring to give to Brenda, at school, so he could marry her. Brenda’s Daddy was the local undertaker so Mrs Grissom thought he probably had a hidden agenda!

They always seemed very happy, at least until his father died and then it took some years for Mrs Grissom to come to terms with it. But she did, eventually.

When they’d had their Civil Partnership ceremony Nick started calling Mrs Grissom ‘Mom’, like Gil, and they all liked that. 

Their latest visit to San Diego had come after a long and arduous few months at the lab. Warrick was dead. Nick had very nearly killed the murderer and Sara came back and still managed to be disruptive. Gil was considering leaving the lab to work either as a consultant or a lecturer, or, in his fanciful moments, be a kept man.

In truth, Nick would have done it too, they had more than enough to get by and they didn’t live an extravagant lifestyle, but he knew Gil would quickly tire of inactivity. Gil’s response was that he wouldn’t be inactive; he’d have more energy for other activities. Nick knew exactly what that meant.

And, to prove there was life in the old dogs yet, they took the opportunity, in the quiet household of Mrs Grissom, to physically re-connect, to fuck like bunnies, to enjoy sex again after months of anguish and turmoil. And enjoy sex they did. It was a happy vacation and both felt rejuvenated and energised for the first time in months.

As they prepared to leave San Diego and head for the airport in their rental, they shared a last pot of coffee together, the three of them.

“I have so enjoyed having you boys come visit, don’t leave it so long next time.” Mom spoke quietly with hardly any inflection in her voice, but, nevertheless, it was still melodious.

“But, I think I must tell you that just because I’m deaf it doesn’t mean I can’t hear what you’re doing in that bed. It moves so much the floor vibrates in your room, and that makes my floor vibrate and then my bed and I know exactly what you’re doing.”

The two men were dumbstruck. Even Gil.

“Now I’m not saying you shouldn’t…you should, I’m just a little worried that Gilbert isn’t up to it…well not ‘up’ exactly, but he isn’t getting any younger and he could do with losing a few pounds and I don’t want you kill him, Nick.”

Nick’s mouth dropped open.

Gil spluttered his coffee.

Mom grinned.

Nick put his hand over his mouth and whispered. “I think I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

Mom slapped his hand down and admonished him, “Naughty boy.”

“Mom.” Gil began. “Mom, it’s not Nick, it’s me. I wanted him, I want him, and we’ve been through some tough times these last few months…it’s been cathartic to be so close and happy for these few days. I’m okay health wise, honestly, no problems at all. I love Nick.”

“That’s good then, and I’ll get a rug to put your bed on for next time you come and visit.”

“That’s a good idea, but it won’t be necessary.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because what do you think the chances are that Nick will let me even touch his tush, when we come again?”

Gil laughed and Mom laughed. Nick did not. 

The End

 

Creaking Bed…a bit more!

Gil was driving to the airport and Nick was watching the scenery out of his passenger window.

Goodbyes had been said to Mom and she had hugged them both tightly, though Nick had still been embarrassed.

“You do know your Mom and Dad had sex…well probably still do, don’t you?”

“Nope. They don’t. The twins and me decided that they only ever had sex six times.”

“Six times. How did you figure that?”

“Six pregnancies.”

“Oh I see. You are joking aren’t you?” Gil gave Nick a quick look to see if his face was creased in laughter. It wasn’t.

“Absolutely not. Melissa and Caroline decided that was the case after they had their sex education class at school. They shared their thoughts with their little bro, and gave me a blow by blow account of what exactly went on. We were unanimous. Momma would never let Daddy do THAT to her!”

“Right.”

They drove on in silence for a minute or two. Gil was getting more perplexed by the moment.

“If you’re such a prude, how come you’re the dirtiest lover I've ever had…and I mean that in the most complimentary way?”

“It’s not me we’re talking about. Anyway, I’m not dirty, I’m inventive.”

“Yes, you are.” Gil smirked.

“But, man, your Mom, talking about it like that to BOTH of us? How could she?”

“Nothing wrong with that at all. We’ve discussed it openly ever since I was a boy, coming up to puberty.”

“No!”

“Yes. Haven’t you ever discussed sex with your parents?

“No! Never!”

“Never? So how come you know so much?”

“School. Life experiences.”

“Ohhh, life experiences.”

“What are you saying it like that for?”

“Like what…that’s how you’ve picked up your knowledge…life experiences!”

“Yeah, but you’re saying it like, I don’t know, I've been around the block a few times, maybe.”

“Well, haven’t you?”

“I have not and you know it. My experience comes from…books and…”

“…the other men you’ve fucked?”

“No, you make it, me, sound salacious.”

“So how come you got to be so good?”

“Because I’m with the man I love and that makes it good.”

“Hey, good answer, sweetheart. But you don’t really believe that about your Mom and Dad do you?”

Nick smirked at Gil. As good as Gil’s smirk, although Nick was less inclined to smirk.

“I thought not.”

“No, you didn’t. I really had you going there. But we did decide that they couldn’t possibly be doing it, we went with the ‘we’re all adopted’ theory for several weeks, but then Angela did her class on genetics and announced that we were all genetically linked because we were all so alike. So then we had to have another council meeting and decided that because Momma wanted lots of babies she’d decided to bite the bullet…literally, since she wouldn’t do IT willingly!”

“Now, you see, I missed out on all of this interaction, no siblings with whom to discuss the finer points of life and sex, so I had to depend on my Mom and she was very straightforward about it all.”

“What about school? Didn’t you discuss it behind the gym block with all the other boys?”

“No. I was never behind the gym block.”

“Did you discuss it anywhere?”

“No. Only with Mom.”

“Right. You know that sounds kinda creepy?”

“Does it? Do you think I’ll turn out to be gay?”

“Ha ha.”

“Better gay than Norman Bates.”

“Fuck, Gil, that’s really weird.” 

“No it isn’t, my mother is still alive, and I don’t have a rocking chair…yet.”

“Okay, I’m getting seriously creeped out now.”

“It’s no worse than when you said your Mom and Dad only had sex six times.”

“I get it, payback.”

“Yeah; could you make me a rocking chair?”

“Gil!”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am. I can’t afford to make you too upset, or you’ll make me go without for months.”

“Years.”

“You reckon?”

“Easy.”

“I just made a decision.”

“What?”

“When we go to Texas next time I’m going to fuck you through the mattress, regardless of your family…

“...and the dog?”

“And the dog. Let her watch.”

“Never going to happen.”

“Look your parents won’t know, or won’t care…”

“…no, I’m not gonna let the dog watch.”

“Oh, so you’ll let me…”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“But…”

“Jeez, Gil, after your Mom just discussed our sex life and your erection, I’ll have no problem with my family, except the dog, of course.”

“My erection…oh, up, I get it. But why? What’s different?”

“Man, if I scream and wail and wake the neighbourhood, and you run around in a latex suit with a whip, no one will mention a thing. It’d be as if nothing happened. But I couldn’t stand Mollie staring at me with her reproachful eyes and such disappointment.”

“Okay. Okay. So why couldn’t we have done this before?”

“I didn’t think about it until your Mom actually talked about it, and I realised that no one in my family would talk about it.”

“What about the twins?”

“They wouldn’t mention it in the house, they might in private, and that’s only if I did scream and wail of course, and they happened to hear it.”

They drove on in silence for a few minutes.

“Nick?”

“Mmmm?”

“Do you want me to get a latex suit and a whip?”

“No.”

The End

Creaking Bed…even more!

‘Twas the night before Thanksgiving

 

Jillian was roused from a deep sleep by her husband getting into bed.

“Have you been for another pee, you need to go and see your proctologist?” She murmured.

“I haven’t been for a…I heard a noise; I’ve just had a look around.” Bill was irritable. 

Jillian was instantly fully awake. “What did you hear, is everything okay, you should get Nicky and Gil to have a look around?”

“I’m not disturbing them.” His abrupt manner alerted Jillian immediately.

“Why? What’s wrong? There’s something wrong, isn’t there?”

“For goodness sake, Jillian, go back to sleep.”

“No, I’m not sleeping until you tell what’s going on and deny it as much as you want, Bill Stokes, but I know you and there’s something…”

“They’re the ones making the noise. Are you satisfied now?”

“What do you mean?”

“For an intelligent woman you can be very obtuse.”

“I don’t know what you mean, what noise are they making?”

“Intimate noises.”

“Intimate noises?” 

“Yes. Intimate noises.”

“Bill, I have no idea what you’re talking…oh…oh…you mean…”

“Yes. Our homosexual son is moaning in pleasure.”

“Oh, that’s sweet.”

“Sweet…sweet…under our roof? Jillian, how did we manage to raise a good boy to be queer?” 

“I've no idea, nothing we did, I’m sure. It’s just the way he is, but it is sweet, Bill, regardless of what you think. He’s relaxed enough to enjoy himself under our roof. We raised him to be the happy and confident man he is, and we cannot fault his choice. Gil is a better husband…partner…to Nick, than at least two of our son-in-laws are to our girls.”

“I could give that Eric a horsewhipping, I can tell you.”

“But you like Gil?”

“I suppose I do; he’s a good poker player.”

“And good in bed.”

“Jillian!”

“Well you said Nick was moaning in pleasure.”

“He was.” Bill chuckled. “Sounded like you when you were younger…”

“Bill!”

“Well it’s true and Gil was trying to keep him quiet, just like I did with you.”

“Oh you, you never tried that hard.”

“No. True. Neither did Gil.

The End

Creaking Bed

‘Twas the early hours of Christmas Day…

“Take your hand off my leg.”

“Oh, Nicky, come on…”

“And don’t whine, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Mom won’t hear…”

“…no, but she’ll feel it and then discuss it over breakfast, on Christmas morning, for Chrissakes!”

“I’ll ask her not to say anything.”

“So you do think she’ll feel it and know what’s going on?”

“I don’t. She’s had the bed put on a carpet, like she said, she won’t feel a thing…you, on the other hand, would feel lots of things…things you like me to do to you.”

“Nope, not going to happen. Anyway you’ve drunk too much; I bet you can’t even get it up.”

“Ohhh…but I can…feel this.”

“Mmmm…s’hard..”

“For you.” 

“For yourself, more likely.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s because of you and for you.”

“Sweet talkin’ man. Not going to happen though. Don’t do that.”

“Your skin is so smooth, and I can feel the muscles rippling.”

“Stop tickling me. Here, have you hand back.”

“Oh Nicky, you’re being unreasonable.”

“And you’re whining like a girl…God, if people only knew what you were really like, Catherine would die laughing, and Hodges…the disappointment would be worse than Mollie.”

“I don’t want to talk about them I want to make love to you, sweetheart. Please let me kiss you, just a little kiss. Just one little kiss.”

“Just one…”

“Just one; I promise.”

“Don’t know…”

“Please, I love you so much, you’re so handsome and you’re mine, and I just want a little kiss.”

“Just one kiss?”

“Just one. Promise.”

“Just one then.”

“Oh Nicky.”

Gil moved nearly on top of Nick, moving one of his legs across both of Nick’s, slipping an arm under Nick’s neck to pull him closer and using his other hand to smooth the skin of Nick’s neck and move his head and lips towards his own. Gil’s upper body was half lying across Nick’s own body.

They were close.

Gil leaned the last few inches towards Nick and their lips met…

“Hey!” Nick pushed Gil off.

“What? What have I done?”

“Haven’t done. You haven’t brushed your teeth, man, you taste like a bottle of bourbon.”

“Oh Nicky, have I got to get up, I won’t get cavities from one missed brushing and I hope you don’t think that constitutes ‘one kiss’.”

“It’s okay. Just a shock, it’s a good taste on you. You still get your kiss.”

“Thank you, babe.” Gil knew that Nick appreciated good manners.

Gil used his renewed opportunity to do a little extra preparatory work on Nick’s neck. Gently kissing his way around Nick’s jaw and sucking at the skin below his ear and then teasing the ear lobe itself with his teeth and licking the shell of the ear with the tip of his tongue. Nick shivered a little under his touch.

Always a good sign.

Nick had slipped his arms around Gil’s back and was stroking Gil's flanks. Gil’s cock, having lost a little blood when challenged about teeth cleaning, had returned to its previous hard state and was resting against Nick’s side. Gil was desperately trying not to give into the urge to push against Nick’s skin and alert Nick to his, and his cock’s, ulterior motive.

Having satisfied himself that Nick was in the moment, Gil attacked Nick’s mouth again; a gentle attack, not signalling too overtly, his avowed intention to have his way with Nick regardless of his Mom being on the other side of the wall. 

This was a challenge; Gil so enjoyed challenges.

Gil gently moved his lips against Nick’s lips, he licked the lips and then pushed his tongue a little way into Nick’s mouth…just enough to feel Nick’s teeth and taste his toothpaste. Gil resisted the urge to giggle…maybe he had drunk too much. No, not that much, his cock was testament to that.

He felt Nick move beneath him, just a little gyration of his body against Gil’s. Gil kept his free hand firmly on Nick’s shoulder, because that hand, like his cock, wanted to do other things. Primarily drift down to check the status of Nick’s cock. He would be, at the very least, half hard by now. Nick had drunk a few drinks, but vodka tonics, not neat bourbon, so the alcohol was diluted.

Gil was careful not to lose contact with Nick’s mouth, if he only had one kiss, he was determined it would be a long and fruitful one. He gasped little breaths as he moved his mouth around. He noticed that Nick was doing the same and had made no attempt to break off their one kiss.

But Gil lapsed. So enthralled was he with their kiss that his mouth, of its own volition, slipped from Nick’s hot and wet mouth and down Nick’s neck to his right nipple. He latched onto the small nub and laved it with his tongue and nipped at it with his teeth and sucked it with his lips.

And Nick let him.

Gil moved to the other nipple and gave that similar treatment, until both were standing to attention…not unlike Gil’s cock that was now in serious need of attention.

Suddenly Gil’s head was between Nick’s hands and Nick was moving it up to look him in the face!

“You manipulative bastard! You knew I’d let you.”

“Shhhh…don’t let Mom hear you call me a bastard. I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you really are irresistible. I can’t keep my hands off you…or my mouth, and my cock is ready to burst.”

“You’re pretty irresistible yourself so you win…but you’re not fucking me, I’m not having the bed bounce up and down like a trampoline, so Mom can make fun of us in the morning.”

“It’s a deal...so tell me, Mr Stokes, what is your preferred pleasure?”

“I don’t mind, you could blow me.”

“Hey, you can do me at the same time.”

“I bet you’re too drunk to manage to balance.”

“You could be on top…”

“…no, I couldn’t, remember I’m the one doing you the favour here.”

“Right…I’d better not push my luck then?”

“You got it.”

“Okay. Did I tell you, I love you, recently?”

“Yeah, you did, and I’m still not getting on top.”

“Just testing the water.”

“I bet you are, come or I’ll be asleep before you make a move.”

“Where did the romance go?”

“Down our throats with all the alcohol.”

Gil chuckled. “It went down my throat and directly to my cock!”

“You’re not wrong; come on let’s just jerk off together. Keep it easy and straightforward and don’t rock the bed.”

“If we do that I don’t get to see you squirm like a worm.”

“Excuse…squirm…”

“…yeah, like a worm, you know when you dig one up and it wriggles and squirms? Well you squirm like that when I…do things to you…like a blow job…you wriggle so much you push your cock further down my throat…and when I fuck you, so that I end up even deeper in you. I must say you’ve got worm squirming down to a fine art.”

Nick was chuckling from Gil's description of his antics, but truth be told he always wanted to be a little further down Gil's throat and he always wanted Gil in him as deep as he could get, so it was probably true.

“Nicky?”

“Mmmm?”

“Can we go to sleep now?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I want you, but God, I’ve gone so tired…”

“…all the talking; come on, turn over and I’ll spoon. And if you get lucky I’ll blow your morning wood in the shower, an early Christmas present.”

“That’d be very…”

Nick chuckled as Gil fell asleep before he could finish.

The next morning Gil was very chipper at breakfast, despite having had to take a couple of Tylenol before his shower. But his shower had been exceptionally invigorating; there was no getting away from the fact that Nick was very limber.

“Did you boys sleep okay?”

“Yes thanks, we did. Thanks for the new carpet by the way; Gil wanted to make love, but fell asleep before he could do anything about it.”

Mom laughed.

Gil’s mouth dropped open.

Nick turned his back on Mrs Grissom to pour himself some more coffee, but said to Gil.

“The squirming worm has turned.”

The Very End


End file.
